


Stardust

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Daisy and Basira have a cat!, F/F, Fluff, Making Pancakes, Relaxing after work, Tumblr Prompt, set around ep 40?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Basira and Daisy relax after a hard day at Section 31.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the RQDBFC for the lovely insight on bathtubs London, American vs British pancakes, and how cats act.

Daisy watched as Basira finished up the last few chapters of her book, something that would help with the case they’d been working on delaying to the Magnus Institute. She heard the book close and Basira stand up.  
“Ready, Love?” She asked, grabbing her purse before standing up.  
“Yeah.”  
She nodded and hugged her.  
“Tim for the long bath, then?”  
Basira hummed and held Daisy’s hand as they left the Precinct.  
She could feel the tension in Basiras back leave when they make it back to their shared flat.  
“I’ll go start some pancakes if you’ll warm up the water?”  
Basira smiled, “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
Daisy grinned, “I’ll do the blueberry ones.”  
Basira smirked, “You sure you won’t burn them this time?”  
“I’m sure.”  
Basira shook her head knowingly, “Okay.”  
Daisy listened to Basira’s footsteps fade before grabbing some eggs, butter, blueberries, and the batter she had already begun to mix together. It smelled good as she added the rest of the ingredients and began to hum along to Birdsong by Regina Spektor as she flipped the pancakes and listened for the water filling the bathtub.  
“Do you want me to get the TV tray, ‘sira?”  
“Yes please, Dai.” Basira said, as she peaked her head out of the bathroom.  
“Okay, love.” She responded, watching Basira’s head disappear back into the bathroom.  
She looked down to see Basil rubbing up against her leg, “oh hey Basil,” she kneeled down to pet their tuxedo cat.  
She could hear the batter hiss a bit and she had to stand up to make sure they wouldn’t burn them.  
Basil did a little “brrup?” as Daisy chuckled.  
“Sorry Baz,” she smiled, “these are for you little one.”  
“My flower, are you coming?”  
Daisy giggled and grabbed the TV tray and placed the plate of pancakes and silverware onto it.  
“Coming! Basil seems like he wants to join us.”   
She could hear Basira chuckle from the bathroom. Daisy opened the door and Basira was already in the tub waiting.  
“Comfy?”  
“I am.” Basira grinned.  
Daisy place the tray down on to the rack they’d put in the wall for nights like these.  
“And you didn’t burn them even with Basil’s help.”  
Daisy giggled and took off her socks so she could dip her toes in the water.  
“Just the right temperature?”  
“Yeah.”  
Daisy cut a slice of the pancake and handed her the slice as Basil hopped up onto the stool and purred. Daisy stroked Basil’s ears as she cut up the next piece of pancake.  
Basira hummed a quiet tune as she soaked in the water.  
 **~Fin**


End file.
